Amanda Debus
| birth_place = Middletown, Delaware | eye_color =Blue | hair_color =Blonde | height = | education = University of Delaware | homepage = }} Amanda Debus (born August 10, 1992) is an American beauty pageant titleholder from Middletown, Delaware, who was crowned Miss Delaware 2016. She competed for the Miss America 2017 title on September 11, 2016. She is the only woman in Delaware to have won Miss Delaware's Outstanding Teen, Miss Delaware Teen USA and Miss Delaware. She is also one of ten women in the country to hold three of the four state titles offered by the Miss America and Miss USA Organizations, combined. See Miss America's Outstanding Teen state pageants. Debus is a spokesperson for the Allergy and Asthma Network, and she travels across the country speaking about her issues involving food allergies. Pageant career Miss Delaware's Outstanding Teen 2008 Debus began entering beauty pageants at age 11, winning the title Junior Miss New Castle County. At age 13, Debus began competing for the Miss Delaware's Outstanding Teen title. At age 15, Debus was named Miss New Castle County's Junior Teen 2008. In April 2008, she won the Miss Delaware's Outstanding Teen 2008 title, earning the chance to compete at Miss America's Outstanding Teen in Orlando, Florida. Miss Delaware Teen USA 2011 On November 28, 2010, Debus won the Miss Delaware Teen USA 2011 title. She competed in the 2011 Miss Teen USA pageant in the Bahamas. Debus was the first, and so far only, Delaware teen to cross over from the Miss Delaware's Outstanding Teen title, she is also the only successful MAO/MUO crossover in Delaware. Miss Delaware 2016 On November 8, 2015, Debus was crowned Miss First State 2016 which made her eligible to compete at the 2016 Miss Delaware pageant. Entering the state pageant at Dover Downs in June 2016 as one of 15 finalists, Debus' competition talent was contemporary ballet to Rachel Platten's song "Fight Song". Her platform is ALL-AWARE: Allergy Awareness. Debus won the competition on Saturday, June 11, 2016, when she received her crown from outgoing Miss Delaware titleholder Brooke Mitchell. As Miss Delaware, her activities include public appearances across the state. Chadds Ford Live|website=chaddsfordlive.com|access-date=2016-08-09}} Debus competed for Miss America on September 11, 2016, 9pm EST live on ABC. Debus was the first, and so far only, Delaware's Outstanding Teen to win the title of Miss Delaware. Debus is the first USA titleholder to win Miss Delaware in the Miss America system. Personal life and education Debus is a native of Middletown, Delaware, and attended Middletown High School (Delaware) from 2006 and graduating in 2010. Her parents are Mary and Joseph Debus. Debus is currently a student at University of Delaware where she studies Health and Physical Education. Delta Gamma at University of Delaware|last=Scotch|website=www.udel.deltagamma.org|access-date=2016-08-09}} WayUp|website=www.wayup.com|access-date=2016-08-09}} Her long-term boyfriend is Chad Kuhl of the Pittsburgh Pirates Organization. References External links *Miss Delaware official website Category:Living people Category:1992 births Category:American beauty pageant winners Category:Miss America's Outstanding Teen 2009 delegates Category:Miss Teen USA 2011 delegates Category:Miss America 2017 delegates Category:People from Middletown, Delaware